Halcyon
by Anoctnymous
Summary: Lika-liku kehidupan sang guru TK, termasuk pertemuannya dengan seorang duda keren. /kindergarten!AU


**Halcyon**

.

**Summary:** Lika-liku kehidupan sang guru TK, termasuk pertemuannya dengan seorang duda keren.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dalam pembuatan fic.

**Genre:** gado-gado family/romance/friendship/humor

**Warning:** AU, problematika rumah tangga, not-so-BL Erwin/Levi, slight Ymir/Krista dan Eren/Annie.

**Happy reading!**

.

* * *

.

Tidak pernah ada yang tahu jalan kehidupan seseorang. Levi, misalnya. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa pria berparas maskulin dengan mata yang selalu nampak bosan ini adalah seorang guru. Guru TK, jika masih kurang bombastis. Terlebih otot-otot wajahnya terlalu kaku untuk membentuk senyuman manis sehingga jauh dari kesan ramah. Sekilas memang Levi tidak memenuhi standard kualifikasi guru TK.

Oh, tapi jangan salah. Meski dari segi fisik tidak mendukung, ia adalah yang terbaik di Taman Kanak-Kanak Sina.

Kenapa bisa begitu?

"Eren, habiskan makan siangmu." Suara Levi datar. Lebih mirip perintah daripada persuasi. Di sampingnya duduk bocah lima tahun berambut cokelat dengan sisa-sisa makanan di atas piring.

"Aku nggak suka wortelnya." Si bocah menggembungkan pipi.

"Kau selamanya akan jadi kurcaci kalau pilih-pilih makanan."

"Pak guru pasti dulunya juga pilih-pilih makanan makanya sekarang nggak tinggi, kan?"

Levi melotot tajam. Eren mingkem. Perlahan, garpu plastik menusuk wortel dan dimasukan dalam mulut kecilnya.

Itu salah satu contoh kasus sederhana di mana Levi menaklukan muridnya hanya lewat tatapan. Ketegasan yang dimiliki Levi rupanya cocok untuk menangani perangai anak-anak kelas _Wings_—terdengar seperti merk sabun colek, tapi abaikanlah.

Eren Jaeger hanyalah satu dari sekian anak didik Levi. Anak itu hobinya berantem, baik lawannya sepantaran atau lebih tua sedikit (meskipun ujung-ujungnya selalu berakhir dengan kekalahan dan ditolong Mikasa). Maka tak heran jika ia berada di bawah pengawasan khusus Levi atas permintaan Tuan dan Nyonya Jaeger.

Mikasa sendiri adalah saudari tiri Eren. Status lain: _bodyguard_-nya Eren. Meskipun masih belum bisa membaca dengan lancar, Mikasa adalah jagoan cilik. Namanya tersohor di sekitar area komplek TK. Kalau ada yang berani membuat Eren menangis maka bersiaplah menghadapi Ratu Silat Mikasa Ackerman. Jika diibaratkan piramida makanan, Mikasa berada di puncak. Memang tidak salah kalau nama Mikasa berima dengan kata perkasa.

"Jean, kamu jadi kudanya ya. Marco jadi penjahat."

Dari arah selatan sebuah titah telah dijatuhkan. Sepertinya ada yang sedang main putri dan pangeran. Peran pangeran biasanya jadi rebutan mayoritas anak laki-laki di kelas itu, berhubung yang jadi putrinya adalah Krista. Sayang seribu sayang, hak paten peran pangeran berada di tangan Ymir. Ymir sesungguhnya tipikal anak perempuan tomboy yang enggan dengan permainan beginian. Namun, demi Krista semua aral rintangan ditempuh.

Dan korban kebrutalan skenario hari ini adalah Jean Kirstein.

"Kok aku sih? Nggak mau!"

Terlambat. Ia terlanjur diseret secara sepihak oleh Ymir. Gadis kecil dengan bintik-bintik di wajahnya itu duduk mantap di atas punggung Jean yang sudah dalam pose nungging. Sedangkan Marco tidak protes apa-apa karena diberi peran yang bagus oleh sutradara. Setidaknya lebih manusiawi dari kawan karibnya.

"Tunggulah aku putri Krista! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" Ymir berorasi sembari memacu kudanya.

Jean hanya bisa meratap.

Sementara itu, Sasha—dibantu Connie sebagai asisten—menggunakan kesempatan dalam kesempitan di tengah kericuhan, bergerak gesit dari satu meja ke meja lain mengambil roti yang tidak dimakan oleh murid-murid lainnya. Jatah makan siang memang tidak cukup untuk memenuhi nafsu makan si anak berkuncir kuda.

Di sayap kiri ada Reiner, Bertolt, dan Annie. Kelompok yang paling tenang. Ketiga sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing tanpa banyak bicara. Annie menyusun balok-balok menjadi miniatur rumah, sedangkan Reiner dan Bertolt asyik mewarnai.

Tiba-tiba keringat bercucuran dari dahi Bertolt. Ia tetap bergeming walau ekspresinya nampak tengah menahan sengsara berkepanjangan.

Annie mengacungkan tangan. "Pak guru, Bertolt pipis di celana."

Iya, benar. Bertolt itu diam-diam menghanyutkan. Meskipun terlihat tenang dan tidak menyusahkan, tapi anak laki-laki yang paling tinggi di antara semua murid tersebut memiliki kebiasaan ngompol. Ini adalah tindak kejahatan sanitasi tingkat tinggi, menurut Levi.

Kesimpulan yang dapat ditarik dari penggalan kisah di atas: bagaimana Levi bisa mempunyai pasokan kesabaran ekstra untuk menjadi seorang guru TK adalah sebuah misteri Ilahi.

Setelah menyelesaikan perkara kebersihan dengan Bertolt, Levi (akhirnya) menyadari ada yang luput dari pengawasannya. Seingatnya dua hari lalu kelas mereka kedatangan murid baru. Nah, sekarang di mana dia?

Levi mengedarkan pandangan dan mendapati anak yang dimaksud berada di pojok ruangan, membolak-balikan halaman buku bergambar. Ia memang selalu menyendiri, pendiam, dan tidak pernah terlihat bermain dengan teman-temannya. Levi pun hampir saja melupakan eksistensinya.

Levi memperhatikan meja anak itu. Bersih tanpa bercak noda. Semua makanan tandas dihabiskan. Bahkan sendok dan garpu ditata rapi. Levi suka kebersihan dan semua yang menerapkan prinsip cinta bersihnya.

Ia mendekat.

"Armin," sapa Levi.

Kepala bersurai pirang terangkat, sedikit terkejut. Mata biru cerah miliknya bertemu iris kelabu Levi. Levi berteori ibunya pasti cantik. Atau kalau tidak ayahnya yang tampan. Atau mungkin dua-duanya. Pokoknya bibit unggul.

"Tidak bermain dengan teman-temanmu?"

Armin tidak menjawab. Rambut halus sepanjang dagu terkibas ketika ia menggeleng.

Levi baru saja akan menanyakan sebabnya, tapi Armin keburu mendekap bukunya dan langsung pindah ke tempat lain. Ia berpikir apakah mukanya semenyeramkan itu sehingga Armin harus kabur. Hati Levi tertohok.

.

* * *

.

Kelas telah usai. Para orang tua mulai berdatangan menjemput anak-anak mereka. Seperti biasa, Nyonya Jaeger menjemput Eren dan Mikasa sambil membawa sesajen untuk Levi. Setoples kecil kue kering buatan sendiri. Dijamin enak dan higienis.

"Ayo ucapkan salam buat pak guru," kata Nyonya Jaeger kepada kedua anaknya.

"Dadah!" Eren melambaikan tangan yang dibalas Levi dengan lambaian juga, tanpa senyum. Mikasa sih ogah.

Reiner biasanya menumpang bersama Bertolt karena rumah mereka bersebelahan.

Perpisahan paling dramatis terjadi pada Ymir dan Krista. Tangan keduanya saling tergenggam erat. Terus pelukan tidak mau lepas. Padahal besok ketemu lagi.

"Jangan lupakan aku, Ymir."

"Mimpikanlah aku, Krista."

Mungkin mereka masih terbawa suasana drama tadi siang.

Satu demi satu anak-anak pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Levi kembali ke dalam kelas untuk menyiapkan evaluasi harian. Saat membuka pintu, Levi terkejut masih ada Armin di sana.

Ia memakai sepatu sendiri. Meja dan kursinya dirapikan. Setelah merasa semua beres, ia mengambil topi dan tas dari dalam loker dan bersiap untuk pulang.

Sedikit banyak Levi terkesima dengan kemandirian Armin. Anak-anak seusia Armin biasanya masih sangat bergantung pada orang tuanya dan lebih senang bermanja-manja. Ia semakin penasaran akan sosok orang tuanya.

Berniat untuk menggali informasi, Levi pun bertanya, "Kau tidak dijemput?"

Armin mengangguk singkat. "Papa sibuk. Aku sudah biasa pulang sendiri."

"Lalu Ibumu?"

Armin terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyahut, "Aku nggak punya mama."

.

* * *

.

Levi masih terbayang jawaban Armin sehari sebelumnya. Selain itu, sudah hampir seminggu berjalan tapi Armin tidak menunjukan perkembangan sosial dengan lingkungan barunya. Levi mulai curiga jangan-jangan tidak ada yang menyadari kehadiran Armin.

Setitik rasa iba muncul di benaknya. Bagaimanapun juga Armin adalah muridnya, yang artinya adalah dia berada di bawah tanggung jawabnya. Dan Levi sangat berdedikasi atas pekerjaannya. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan hal ini terjadi.

Saat jam istirahat tiba, Levi mengutus dua anak buahnya (baca: Eren dan Mikasa) untuk melakukan pendekatan kepada Armin. Eren mau saja setelah dijanjikan akan meniadakan wortel dalam makan siangnya untuk sehari. Kalau Mikasa otomatis ikut Eren.

"Hai! Aku Eren. Dan ini Mikasa." Eren SKSD tanpa basa-basi.

Armin menatap heran kedua bocah itu yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Tubuh mungilnya sedikit bergetar, takut di-bully. Apalagi ia pernah mendengar desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa Mikasa membabat habis dua siswa kelas 3 SD. Padahal itu cuma hiperbolis. Cerita aslinya adalah Mikasa membuat mereka lari sebelum diapa-apakan. Itu saja kok.

"Uhm, h-hai…," Armin membalas meski suaranya sangat pelan. Kepala tertunduk. Tidak berani beradu pandang.

"Kamu baca apa?" Kali ini Mikasa yang membuka suara. Ia menunjuk buku yang dari tadi dibaca Armin.

Diperlihatkannya buku berilustrasi menarik di sampulnya itu.

Kening Eren berkerut. Mengumpulkan segenap kemampuan untuk membaca judulnya.

"_A Chris_— _Christmas_ … umm … _Carrot_?"

Rupanya wortel telah menghantui hidup Eren lebih dalam dari yang dikira sampai ia salah membaca kata carol menjadi carrot.

"_A Christmas Carol_. Dibuat oleh Charles Dickens." Armin yang baik hati dan berbudi luhur mengoreksi.

Eren manggut-manggut. Dibukanya beberapa halaman. Tapi karena penuh dengan tulisan, ia jadi pusing sendiri lalu buku ditutup kembali.

"Wah, kamu hebat udah bisa baca!"

_Image _sangar yang tadi sempat bercokol di dunia khayal Armin terhadap Mikasa seketika sirna manakala gadis berambut hitam itu memujinya. Matanya berkilat. Mikasa justru terlihat imut alih-alih seram.

Eren tak mau kalah menyanjung si rambut pirang, "Iya, kamu pintar banget deh."

Armin tersipu. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak bersekolah di TK Sina, Ia tersenyum.

"Kalian mau aku ceritakan?"

"Mau! Mau!"

Levi yang mengintai dari jauh merasa misinya berjalan mulus. Tak lama kemudian Eren datang memberikan laporan. Eren tampak sangat antusias saat menceritakan teman barunya. Kalimat-kalimatnya jadi sepanjang kereta.

"Terus katanya, sebentar Armin mau dijemput ayahnya."

Aha!

"Oh ok. Kerja bagus."

Entah kenapa dia jadi bersemangat setelah mendengar kalimat tadi, memperhatikan setiap orang tua murid yang datang dan pergi ketika jam pulang sekolah tiba. Armin, tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, terlihat gembira akan menyambut ayahnya. Buru-buru ia menunggu di depan gerbang sambil berdiri manis. Armin tidak tahu kalau bukan cuma dia saja yang antusias, tapi juga gurunya yang sedang mengintip di balik jendela.

Meski telat, akhirnya orang yang ditunggu muncul juga. Ia turun dari mobil yang biasa-biasa saja (yang ini agak di luar ekspektasi Levi, sebab ia sempat mengira Papanya Armin orang kaya). Nampaklah sesosok pria tinggi, tampan, dan berbadan tegap. Sekarang Levi tahu dari mana asal warna rambut dan mata Armin, terutama alis tebalnya yang seperti ulat bulu itu. Tidak perlu tes DNA untuk meyakinkan sosok rupawan itu adalah ayah Armin.

"Papa!" Armin menyongsong sang ayah yang disambut dengan pelukan hangat. Mirip adegan di film drama keluarga.

'_Jadi itu Ayahnya. Lumayan…'_

Levi tidak menyadari suara batin barusan ambigu bagi dirinya sendiri dan yang membaca.

.

* * *

.

Matahari yang bersinar intensif tak melelehkan semangat anak-anak. Di hari Sabtu yang cerah, Levi dibantu Bu Guru Hanji mengajak para murid belajar menyayangi alam di halaman sekolah, sebagai materi terakhir pada kelas siang ini. Si guru berkacamata mendemonstrasikan cara menanam yang baik dan benar.

Kelompok murid teladan (macam Armin, Mikasa, Marco, Krista, dan Bertolt) menyimak pelajaran dengan saksama. Sedangkan kelompok bengal kebalikannya. Di sinilah gunanya Levi. Menangkap satu per satu anak nakal bak mengejar anak ayam.

Jean, Eren, dan Reiner kejar-kejaran sampai berguling di tanah. Moto mereka adalah 'berani kotor itu baik'. Annie mencari tempat teduh. Ia tak tahan berpanas-panas ria. Ymir setia mengikuti Krista. Duo jahil, Connie dan Sasha, menyeringai saat mendapatkan cacing tanah hasil menggali tadi.

Dilemparkannya cacing itu di tengah-tengah kumpulan anak yang tengah menyimak penjelasan Bu Guru Hanji. Kontan terjadilah kerusuhan. Jerit tangis mewarnai birunya langit (yang nangis Bertolt, omong-omong). Hanji kelimpungan menenangkan anak-anak. Sang dua tersangka tertawa iblis. Levi berniat mengambil cuti sehari setelah ini.

Annie mengangkat tangan. "Pak guru, Bertolt pipis lagi."

Selang beberapa menit yang melelahkan, suasana kembali kondusif. Semuanya kembali ke dalam kelas. Levi tetap di luar untuk membereskan sisa kekacauan. Celemek dan _name tag_-nya ditanggalkan karena kotor.

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang menyapa.

"Permisi."

Levi menoleh. Oh, ternyata si bapak ganteng. Ia lebih tinggi dari yang Levi kira. Levi hanya mencapai dadanya saja sehingga ia harus sedikit mendongak.

"Mau apa?" dingin, Levi bertanya.

Air muka si bapak yang tadinya ramah berubah tegang begitu melihat ekspresi Levi. Tanpa celemek guru TK yang bermotif lucu, pria berambut hitam arang itu telihat dua kali lebih sangar. Bukan, bukan karena Levi tidak tampan. Hanya saja memang banyak yang sering salah sangka kepadanya. Kasihan.

Kebetulan _timing_-nya bertepatan dengan jam pulang. Armin yang kala itu melihat ayahnya bersama sang guru langsung menghampiri. Sementara dua orang dewasa tersebut masih saling selidik satu sama lain lewat tatapan.

"Ayo, Nak. Kita segera pulang." Ia bergegas menggendong Armin.

"Papa, itu—"

"Jangan lama-lama di sini. Ada penculik."

Apa? Tunggu dulu. Jangan bilang kalau penculik yang dimaksud— Levi?

Bunyi halilintar imajiner menyambar sebagai latar di balik punggung guru TK malang itu.

Si bapak ganteng celingak-celinguk mencari satpam. Kok bisa-bisanya membiarkan ada pria mencurigakan masuk ke lingkungan rawan ini.

"Papa, itu guruku."

Ia membatu. Rahang jatuh ke lantai. Dalam gerakan lambat, ia memutar badan dan ekspresi Levi tak dapat lagi dideskripsikan dengan bahasa manusia.

Diturunkannya Armin. Ia berjalan menuju Levi dan menggenggam tangannya (sekalian modus).

"MA-MAAFKAN SAYA! SAYA BENAR-BENAR TIDAK TAHU ANDA GURUNYA ARMIN. SAYA MOHON MAAF YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA!"

Dihadapannya telah tersedia sebidang tanah. Tinggal butuh sekop untuk menggali lubang dan mengubur diri. Malunya luar biasa.

Levi yang tadinya mau menghardik si-bapak-ganteng-tapi-kampret jadi mengurungkan niat begitu melihat ia salah tingkah lengkap dengan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Lucu juga rasanya. Levi nyengir dalam hati.

"Aku sudah biasa dibilang penculik. Terima kasih."

Sarkas.

Ia jadi tidak enak hati. Tak ingin kesalahpahaman ini semakin berlarut, ayahnya Armin mengajak Levi makan siang. Tentu saja dia yang bayar. Mumpung Levi sendiri juga lapar, maka ia tidak menolak.

.

* * *

.

Restoran siap saji adalah destinasi yang dituju. Armin memesan _kids menu _dan _chocolate parfait. _Untuk Levi tersaji paket hamburger dan kentang goreng. Yang satunya lagi memilih makan salad.

Ia sesekali curi-curi pandang ke arah Levi, mencari momen yang pas untuk memecah kebekuan suasana.

"Ehem, terima kasih banyak telah menjaga anak saya." Dikeluarkannya senyum paling karismatik yang ia punya. Tapi tidak mempan.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Tuan Smith. Itu sudah tugasku."

"Ah—panggil saja aku Erwin, Pak Guru Levi." Ia menonaktifkan bahasa formal setelah merasa lawan bicaranya sudah jinak-jinak merpati.

"Tidak usah menambahkan embel-embel 'pak guru' jika kita berada di luar sekolah."

Erwin mengangguk sekali. Hening lagi. Kecanggungan sangat terasa. Dua-duanya memang bukan ahli dalam bidang memulai percakapan hangat dengan orang asing.

Levi melirik Armin sekilas. Anak itu sibuk merakit mainan yang ia dapat dari paket menu tadi. Kemudian pandangan dialihkan kepada Erwin. Mata mereka bertemu. Erwin tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang ingin Levi bicarakan dengannya. Sesuatu yang tak bisa ia katakan di depan Armin.

Setelah santapannya selesai, Erwin menata garpu di atas piring ke arah pukul empat. Kebiasaan yang sama yang selalu dilakukan Armin setiap harinya. Buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya. Tanpa sadar Levi tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Aku libur setiap hari Sabtu," Erwin berujar tiba-tiba sambil bangkit berdiri dan bersiap pulang.

Alis tipis Levi sedikit terangkat.

'_Ya terus kenapa?'_ batinnya.

"Kita bisa bertemu lagi minggu depan untuk makan siang." Kalimat sengaja digantung. "Dan mungkin berbincang jika ada yang ingin dibicarakan," sambungnya.

Ooooh… itu toh maksudnya. Biasa, kode-kodean.

Levi pun tak berlama-lama. Ia harus kembali ke sekolah buat beres-beres. Mereka keluar restoran bersama-sama dan sebelum berjalan beda arah, Levi memberikan tanggapannya.

"Boleh saja. Asal kau yang bayar."

Erwin tertawa lepas. Antara ia tidak menyangka orang seperti Levi bisa melontarkan candaan dengan muka datar atau ia lega Levi (mungkin) tidak menyimpan dendam akan insiden tadi..

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi."

.

* * *

.

Hari Sabtu di kalender meja Levi dilingkari dengan spidol merah. _Fix_, hari itu ia sudah di-'booking'. Bagi yang lain kalau mau membuat janji harap antri. Hanji cekikikan dan tak hentinya menggoda rekan kerjanya.

"Cieee ada yang mau kencan cieee."

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, mata empat."

"Cieee ada yang pura-pura tidak tahu cieee."

Levi melipir pergi dari situ.

.

* * *

.

Mereka membicarakan banyak hal. Namun topik utamanya adalah Armin, mumpung ia masih di sekolah dijaga Hanji dan mereka berada di tempat makan sekitaran TK. Levi memulai dengan mengutarakan apa saja kesan yang ia dapat terhadap Armin selama ini. Terutama masalah bersosialisasinya.

"Ia seperti ragu-ragu untuk berkumpul dengan temannya, kautahu."

Erwin tersenyum lirih. Binar matanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang tersamarkan. Ia melipat jari.

"Armin pindah dari TK terdahulu karena ia diasingkan teman kelasnya. Anak itu memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata dan pola pikirnya berbeda dari teman sebaya. Mungkin karena itu ia dianggap aneh dan tak ada yang mau berteman dengan Armin."

Mata Levi melebar. Jaringan otaknya merangkai satu per satu fragmen menjadi benang merah alasan di balik sikap introvert Armin. Pantas saja sekarang ia menjaga jarak dengan orang lain. Ia pasti takut dijauhi. Dalam tubuh mungilnya ia menyimpan trauma.

"Tapi sekarang Armin sudah punya teman, Eren dan Mikasa. Tidak kusangka ia cocok dengan dua bocah itu." menyeruput teh hitam, Levi berucap.

"Oh iya, Armin juga pernah menceritakannya kepadaku. Katanya Eren adalah orang yang menarik sekaligus berisik dan Mikasa perempuan kuat tapi manis."

Levi mendengus menahan tawa. "Deskripsi yang tepat."

Erwin ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya mereka anak yang menyenangkan. Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan mereka."

"Hah. Tunggu sampai kau berhadapan dengan kelakuan para dedemit kecil itu."

Sekali lagi, ada derai tawa yang mengiringi. Levi menyadari saat Erwin tertawa, matanya akan menyipit dan muncul kerutan tipis di sekitar bawah mata (yang membuatnya secara tak langsung ia menebak-nebak umur Erwin). Suara baritonnya pun sangat khas mengalun di telinganya. Dan Levi menyukai itu semua.

"Syukurlah Armin telah memiliki teman, walaupun tidak banyak. Sebab selama ini kurasa akulah yang membuatnya menderita."

Lamunan Levi buyar. Ia kembali fokus. Sejak pertama kali bertemu Levi merasa Erwin selalu berusaha menyembunyikan segala sesuatu dari orang lain. Entah itu perasaan, emosinya, atau apapun. Bagi Levi, Erwin membentengi dirinya dengan lapisan berganda tak kasat mata. Jadi ketika ia meruntuhkan satu tembok penghalang, Levi merasa dipercaya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Armin kehilangan figur seorang ibu karena aku bercerai dengan istriku. Pernikahan kami sesungguhnya masih dapat dipertahankan, jika saja aku tidak egois mementingkan diri sendiri. Sedangkan aku terkadang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan sehingga tidak banyak waktu yang tersisa untuk Armin."

Kepala Erwin tertunduk. Hatinya berdenyut perih saat harus memutar balik memori lama. Ketidakcocokan adalah alasan klasik orang dewasa untuk mengakhiri sebuah ikatan tanpa menyadari ada pihak ketiga yang tersakiti.

Erwin mengeratkan kepalannya sampai buku-buku memutih. Levi tidak tahu kenapa ia menjulurkan tangan dan menyentuh ujung jemari Erwin. Yang ia tahu selama menjadi tenaga pengajar anak-anak bertahun-tahun, sentuhan kecil seperti ini dapat berarti besar. Tersimpan isyarat yang tak dapat kau sampaikan lewat kata-kata.

Ada kehangatan yang merambat dalam pembuluh darah Erwin.

"Erwin," suara Levi dalam dan tenang. "Kita tidak pernah tahu hasil keputusan yang diambil. Yang bisa kita lakukan adalah tidak menyesali pilihan yang kita buat dan terus melangkah maju ke depan."

Lama mata mereka beradu dalam keheningan. Mencari rasa yang terselubung dalam diam. Erwin membalikan tangganya sehingga jemari mereka saling bertautan. Mungkin inilah yang ia cari. Menunggu ada yang mengatakan frasa itu padanya.

"Sepertinya aku paham kenapa kau cocok jadi guru." Seulas senyum kembali terpoles di bibir Erwin.

"Hei, jadi kau sempat meragukan kapabilitasku di saat seperti ini? Benar-benar merusak suasana."

"Hahaha." Tangan besar Erwin terjulur menyentuh puncak kepala Levi lalu mengacak rambut ebonitnya. Bongkahan besar beban di pundaknya terangkat seiring gundah di hatinya terutarakan. Roman wajahnya melembut. "Terima kasih, Levi."

Sesekali terjadi kontak antara tangan Erwin dengan kulit pipi Levi. Entah disengaja atau tidak. Seseorang, siapapun, segera tolonglah Levi sebab kejutan listrik yang dihasilkan mulai melumpuhkan akalnya.

.

* * *

.

Trivia: Levi suka hari Sabtu.

Alasan:

1.) Besoknya hari minggu.

2.) Pulang lebih awal.

3.) –coret-kencan-coret- Bertemu Erwin Smith.

.

* * *

.

Belakangan mereka jadi lebih dekat. Baik dalam artian konotasi maupun denotasi. Dekat secara hubungan personal dan dekat dempet-dempetan. Sebuah perkembangan yang mengagumkan setelah hampir setahun berjalan.

Tema pembicaraan mulai bergeser ke hal privat. Dari situ juga Levi tahu Erwin profesi Erwin, yakni pekerja kantoran biasa. Tidak ada yang istimewa, memang. Tipikal karyawan yang bangun pagi pulang malam. Rutinitas yang membosankan. Kontras dengan kehidupan Levi sebagai guru TK yang penuh dinamika. Karena itu Erwin lebih tertarik mendengar pengalaman-pengalaman ajaib selama karir Levi mengajar.

Namun tentu saja mereka tidak melupakan membahas progres Armin. Ia sekarang sudah bisa berbaur dengan teman sekelas. Aneka buku yang dilahapnya menjadi bekal mendongeng untuk teman-temannya. Sekalipun Jean sering salah membedakan Krista dan Armin, mereka klop jika sudah berdiskusi sesuatu. Seabsurd apapun topiknya (semisal kenapa donat bentuknya bulat). Sedangkan untuk pagelaran drama akbar Ymir, Armin naik pangkat dari sekedar kameo pohon atau batu menjadi kembaran Krista. Judul drama: Putri yang Tertukar.

Suatu hari, Erwin menyisihkan waktu berkunjung ke TK Sina untuk berjumpa dengan Eren dan Mikasa. Mereka sesuai dengan yang ada dalam bayangannya. Lincah dan aktif. Ia memberikan sekotak cokelat. Mata bocah-bocah itu berkilat gembira.

"Makasih, Paman!" seru Eren.

Erwin berjongkok agar menyetarakan tinggi dengan Eren. Ia memang terlalu menjulang. Eren hamper saja mengira Erwin adalah raksasa yang mau memakannya saat pertama kali bertemu.

"Sama-sama. Tetaplah menjadi teman Armin, ya."

"Oke, siap!" Kepalan tangan kanan Eren menepuk dada kirinya. Sikap s_alute_. Belum diketahui dari mana ia meniru gerakan familiar tersebut.

Kembalinya dari mendapat oleh-oleh, Eren bertransformasi menjadi sinterklaus sehari. Dibagi-bagikannya cokelat yang didapat dari Erwin. Sasha menerima sedekah cokelat dari Eren dengan penuh sukacita. Meski bandel, Eren senang berbagi. Lagipula cokelatnya terlalu banyak untuk dikonsumsi berdua dengan Mikasa.

"Ada apa rame-rame begini?"

Sang wali kelas datang. Begitu melihat Levi, Mikasa teringat hal yang terlupakan. Dikeluarkannya benda yang seharusnya diserahkan pada Levi dari saku.

"Tadi Papanya Armin nitip ini buat pak guru. Tapi mendadak aku dan Eren lapar jadi kami makan setengahnya," jelas Mikasa dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"…."

Levi mengambil cokelat batangan import itu dari tangan kecil Mikasa. Bekas gigitan tercap nyata (dan apa itu basah-basah? Air liur?). Cokelat (penuh cinta) Erwin tidak suci lagi. Kalau saja Levi tidak mengingat kebaikan Nyonya Jaeger kepadanya, ia sudah membuang dua anak ini ke pinggir kali.

"Hampir lupa. Sama ini juga."

Selembar kartu segiempat berwarna polos diberikan. Aromanya tercium seperti parfum yang biasa Erwin pakai. Saat dibuka, deret tulisan ramping menyambutnya.

_Dear Levi,_

_Kau akan kujemput malam ini. Aku sudah reservasi restoran. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan._

—_E. S._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pak guru! Pak guru!"

"Berisik kau, Eren."

"Pak guru Levi beneran nggak mau ngajar lagi di sini?"

Si kecil Eren hampir menangis membayangkan guru kesayangannya akan pergi.

"Hah? Kau dengar dari mana berita ngawur itu?"

"Ibu guru Hanji dan ibu guru Petra bilang kalau pak guru bakal pindah soalnya mau nikah sama Papanya Armin. Soalnya rumah Armin jauh, gitu."

Kertas-kertas di atas meja berhamburan jatuh di lantai tersenggol tangan Levi.

'_DASAR TANTE-TANTE TUKANG GOSIP!'_

"Sudahlah. Ini urusan orang dewasa. Kau tidak perlu tahu, bocah."

"Eeeeh? Tapi aku temannya Armin. Urusan dia urusan aku juga."

Sejak kapan coba.

"Oh, jadi kau suka Armin, begitu?"

"Aku kan cowok. Memangnya kayak pak guru suka sama laki-laki."

Satu jitakan cantik mendarat di jidat Eren.

"Hmm, iya juga sih. Kau kan naksir Annie." Levi menyeringai.

"Ih! Nggak, tahu!" Eren kabur demi menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah.

Levi menghela napas. Akhirnya ia berhasil mengusir si bocah.

Berjongkok, dikumpulkannya lembaran kertas yang jatuh. Levi berhenti sejenak kemudian tersenyum simpul tatkala melihat ada yang berbeda.

Di jari manis kirinya melingkar cincin perak, berkilau tertimpa berkas cahaya.

.

.

.

fin

.

* * *

**A/N: **

Draft fic ini sebenarnya udah lama banget sampe jamuran di laptop saya semenjak Isayama membuat sketch Levi semacam guru TK. Akhirnya bisa juga diselesaikan. Semoga dengan ini saya bisa lebih produktif lagi /ngesot.

Apakah mereka sudah menikah? Belum. Baru tunangan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Review akan sangat diapresiasi :)


End file.
